Dark Paradise
by OnceUponATimeLove
Summary: Everytime I close my eyes/It's like a dark paradise/No one compares to you/I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side/And there's no remedy for memory your face is/Like a melody, it won't leave my head/Your soul is haunting me and telling me/That everything is fine/But I wish I was dead Rum and Belle as they try to live without eachother. Songfic...kinda Introspective


**A/N: For an author who doesnt like writing sonfics...I sure do write a lot of them. I just thought this song described them so perfectly! I hope you love it as much as i do! **

* * *

_All my friends tell me I should move on_

_I'm lying in the ocean, singing your song_

_Ahhh, that's how you sang it_

_Loving you forever, can't be wrong_

_Even though you're not here, won't move on_

_Ahhh, that's how we played it_

**Rumplestiltskin (Fairy-Tale-Land)**

He would never love again, he decided.

Not anyone.

He would kill anyone who tried to make him change that resolution.

Her brilliant light had not quite faded from his life yet, he still sees her everywhere in his home. He sees her eyes in the bluebells that surround his garden; he hears her laughter in the library, her footsteps echoing in the hallway, her cheerful humming in the kitchen.

He attended her funeral. He was the only one there to see her put into the cold unforgiving ground. Her father didn't even show up to say goodbye to his daughter.

He had already begun to formulate the curse. He could only dare to hope that maybe, just maybe, she would be there…in the other world. Maybe she was hugging Bae, cooking him a dinner of ham and the most amazing green beans you have ever tasted.

These were the thoughts that kept him sane. Mostly.

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

**Belle (Storybrooke)**

They tell me he isn't real. He is not a living breathing tangible person…there are no such thing as people with green-gold skin and amber eyes.

He has to be.

None of their drugs work to sedate me enough for him to leave my head.

I cant forget the other stuff either though. The bad stuff. His anger, my trickster's pure, terrified anger. Leaving him, traveling home. The beatings and flayings and leechings and burns and stretchings and cuts and…well you get the idea.

I died.

I think I did anyways. I jumped from my prison above the ground and landed in a prison below the ground.

I still see her, she visits often, whispering poison into my cell where it drips like crimson down the walls and stains my memories of this man whom I loved and whom I know I still love.

I don't know if I can stay here any longer.

I know I am crazy though.

Because I still feel his arms around me.

Every time I close my eyes.

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

**Rumplestilstskin (Storybrooke)**

He can't find them, Bae nor Belle anywhere.

And now he can no longer feel her warmth.

He can't hear her laughter of smell the scent of her hair.

He is terrified that he will never find them.

Not that anyone would even know.

_All my friends ask me why I stay strong_

_Tell 'em when you find true love it lives on_

_Ahhh, that's why I stay here_

**Belle (Fairy-Tale-Land)**

I must love him.

That's why he wont leave.

That's why he is still here holding me in the depths of my dark prison. At least in my memories. Because without my memories I would surely die.

And then he would be left alone in this world that cares for none, and his power would corrupt him and leech away the last good of his soul.

_And there's no remedy for memory your face is_

_Like a melody, it won't leave my head_

_Your soul is haunting me and telling me_

_That everything is fine_

_But I wish I was dead_

**(Rumpelstiltskin (Storybrooke)**

The one good thing about being human is that he can now drink himself into oblivion.

Mostly.

He pictures her falling, fingertips stretched to the sky, brown hair whipping madly as she plunged towards the one escape she could find.

He would never forgive himself for driving her to her death.

Nor would he forgive her wretched father.

Or the clerics…he dealt with those guys.

Sometimes he considered making the same leap of faith to find her, but then what of Bae?

If only living were easier then dying.

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_I'm scared that you won't be waiting on the other side_

_Everytime I close my eyes_

_It's like a dark paradise_

_No one compares to you_

_But that there's no you, except in my dreams tonight,_

_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

_Oh oh oh, ha ha ha_

_I don't wanna wake up from this tonight_

**Belle (Storybrooke)**

I know I will see him again soon. My time spent near him attuned my senses to magic and I feel it shifting around me drowsily, as if someone awakened a sleeping beast. And that is just what magic is.

A blessing and a curse.

I see his face more clearly in my dreams tonight.

Laughing, smiling, pondering, frowning, formulating thinking, warning, teasing, kissing…

I can feel his warm lips on mine as I hover on the edge of sleep, and I am afraid that if my eyes open I will lose this vision forever, and if I fall asleep I will never wake up.

If I never wake it will be worth it.

_There's no relief, I see you in my sleep_

_And everybody's rushing me, but I can feel you touching me_

_There's no release, I feel you in my dreams_

_Telling me I'm fine_

**Rumpelstiltskin and Belle (Storybrooke)**

As he lay in bed he felt her hands slide over and around his waist, under his shirt and the weight of her head lay on his chest. Her scent filled his nose and he buried his face in her hair inhaling her. His hands ran down her back and pulled her closer.

As she lay in the darkness of her modern day dungeon, she could feel his arms tighten around her, holding her, securing her, filled with promises to never release her.

This was the magic's gift to the lovers.

They would feel each others presence wherever they were. Until they again truly found their way back into one another's arms.

* * *

**Welp, i hope ya'll liked it:) If you liked it review, hated it review...i just like to know peoples thoughts:) See you soon!**


End file.
